Flower Tatoo
by Foca
Summary: Uma nova shinigami se apresenta nos esquadroes de forma exemplar, mas o que acontece quando ela se apaixona por Shuuhei e ela n consegue fazer mais nada a nao ser pensar nele? -- sumario horrivel, T por linguagens e algumas açoes ShuuheixOC contem spoiler
1. O Começo

Bom, eh minha primeira historia que eu tento levar a serio por uma boa e suficiente razao não esperem muito.. Tentarei colocar a linguagem e as falas +- como no manga/anime entao tera algumas palavras feias mas q todo mundo usa xD eu criei essa personagem faz pouco tempo e eu quis usar, eu sei q fic OC n fazem muito sucesso mas eu soh quero compartilhar.. entao la vai.. aceito criticas, sugestoes e dicas sao sempre bem vindas

Ações estarão entre - Pensamentos em Itálico

* * *

O dia estava chuvoso, nem podia ser chamado de dia pois as nuvens estavam cobrindo tudo e deixando com aparência solitária e cinza.

**Ichigo -olhando pela janela-:** Parece que vai continuar assim por um bom tempo..

**Rukia -sentada-: **Humf.. Que bom que na Soul Society nunca chove, pelo menos não temos que aguentar o tédio.

**Ichigo:** Bom, você não está la, então se contente com o que t...

Ichigo foi interrompido pelo aparelho que detecta Hollows que Rukia possui.

**Rukia -pegando a luva-:** Ichigo! - Ichigo afirmou com a cabeça e ambos saíram pela janela.

Uma garota aparentando a mesma idade de Ichigo corria com uma mão em seu braço que estava sangrando, e logo atrás dela, pulando e destruindo tudo o que vinha pela frente estava um Hollow que corria como um primata. Ichigo e Rukia estavam em cima do telhado de uma casa perto da onde vinha o sinal, eles continuavam a procurar e se ouviu um grito, ambos seguiram para o local e viram o Hollow, o corpo da garota estava sobre uma de suas patas e a alma da mesma em suas mãos, quando ele abriu a boca Ichigo tirou a espada e cortou seu pescoço e o Hollow foi derrotado.

**Ichigo -fechou os punhos com força-:** Merda! Não conseguimos chegar a tempo! Huh..?

**Garota:** Não se preocupe, você fez o que pode e afinal o Hollow está morto, mas.. **-olhando para o seu corpo-**

**Rukia:** Você fez o que pode, tudo o que importa é que o Hollow está morto e que conseguimos salvar a alma dela, vejo que nada mais prende você a este mundo então..

**Garota:** Não precisa falar mais nada, eu já vi vocês fazendo isso, agora eu acho que vou pra um lugar para onde almas vão certo?

Ichigo e Rukia olhavam surpresos para a garota, ambos pensaram que a garota tinha uma energia espiritual forte para ver Shinigames e Hollows com clareza, embora a garota não estava tão assustada quanto antes, ela confessou que estava nervosa e que queria ser uma Shinigami, pois soaria legal.

**Rukia: **HEY! Isso não é brincadeira, se você já nos viu antes deve saber que sim, e não pense que se tornar um shinigami é uma tarefa fácil.. - Rukia continua a passar sermão na garota e Ichigo as olhava sentado com uma mão no rosto.

**Ichigo:** _Lá vai ela de novo, ela não cansa nunca.._ - se referendo a Rukia.

A garota perguntou se podia ir logo e Rukia a mandou para Soul Society, ela olhou para Ichigo e fez uma cara que dizia "não fale nada" e ambos voltaram para a casa de Ichigo, no quarto:

**Ichigo:** Hey Rukia, quem você acha que ela era? Eu nunca a vi por aqui antes, não que eu me lembre pelo menos..

**Rukia:** Eu não sei, de qualquer modo ela já foi para onde devia..

**Ichigo:** E parece que vai se dar bem lá, com aquela atitude e sei que você percebeu, mas ela tinha um grande reiatsu, talves você encontre ela como shinigami quando você voltar. - ao falar isso Rukia ficou pensativa e depois de alguns segundos voltou a si.

**Rukia:** É.. pode ser, mas de qualquer modo eu sei que você ficou encomodado com o fato de não termos chegado a tempo, mas já foi e como disse antes, conseguimos salvar a alma dela, posso inclusive dizer que ela começou de novo. - tentando amenizar a preocupação de Ichigo e ambos ficaram em silêncio.

Rukia e Ichigo continuaram com o que estavam fazendo para amenizar o tédio e enquanto isso, na Soul Society havia uma confusão no local onde chegavam as almas novas causada por uma garota, que fez uma pressão espiritual as demais almas e não conseguiam se mover.

**Guarda 1:** Quem está fazendo isso pare imediatamente! Aiiiii... - atingindo por um tapa.

**Guarda 2: **Idiota, eles são novatos ¬¬ apenas veja quem consegue se mexer livremente. - ao falar isso, começaram a procurar pela fila e avistaram uma garota. - Hey você, venha até aqui!

**Garota:** Huh.. O quê está acontecendo? Eu? Está bem.. - a garota olhava para as roupas em que estava, nervosa e sem saber onde estava ou o que estava acontecendo andou em direção aos dois guardas e estes sofreram os mesmos problemas que as outras almas.

**Guarda 2:** _Mas que diabos, como uma novata pode ter tanto poder?!_ Hugh.. Tente se acalmar.. você esta nervosa demais e esta causando isso.. - o guarda disse entre suspiros.

**Garota:** Es-esta b-bem.. **-sentou e fechou os olhos-** Vamos la Liria, se acalme, respire profundamente, isso continue assim, boa menina.. - Liria começou a se acalmar mas causo uma gota em todos os demais da sala, mas conseguiu no final e todos voltaram ao normal.

**Guarda 2: **Err.. incrível, já pensou em se matricular na escola shinigami.. - ao ouvir isso Liria ficou animada e começou a emanar uma pressão maior ainda que antes.

**Liria: **Shinigami!? POR FAVOR ONDE EU POSSO IR?! - o guarda no chão apenas apontou a direçao com gotas na cabeça e Liria saiu correndo pela porta.

Liria conseguiu se acalmar de novo, e ao sair avistou um enorme lugar cheio de corredores e pessoas andando pra lá e pra cá, não pediu informações pois deduziu que todos seriam novatos, ao andar mais um pouco avistou um balcão (la eh chique \o/) e perguntou para a mulher.

**Liria: **Por favor onde fica a escola de shinigamis?! - perguntou animada.

**Recepcionista: **Bom dia, bom se você quer se matricular por favor entre por ali **-apontou a sua esquerda-** depois siga reto até achar um portão, de lá siga para a direita.. - Liria ficou abismada com o tanto que a mulher falou que não passou a escutar mais nada, e quando terminou agradeceu e entrou pela porta.

**Liria:** Bom, portão verde, portão verde, ah ali esta, agora se não me engano sigo para a esquerda e depois eu.. eu.. ahn.. e depois eu.. ah.. que se dane, é só entrar de porta em porta que uma hora eu acho. - falou sozinha e desanimada, porém determinada.

Liria andou pelo lugar pelo tempo que parecia horas, e depois de espernear e gritar consigo mesma achou o local. Se dirigiu para o que parecia ser uma outra recepção e logo foi atendida.

**Recepcionista 2:** Pelo visto você vai entrar para a escola, por favor assine aqui, aqui e aqui. - disse o homem apressado deixando Liria um pouco confusa.

**Liria: **Ahn.. Ok, ok, mas como você soube que eu queria entrar?

**Recepcionista 2:** Bem, você veio até aqui não? Além do mais eu senti seu reiatsu de longe e logo pensei que você queria entrar. - Liria ficou surpresa com o que o homem disse, mas começou a aceitar todas as coisas estranhas que aconteceram e que iriam acontecer. -Agora, você passará por um teste inicial, por favor entre naquela porta azul a sua esquerda e espere, quando estiver acabado uma pessoa irá chama-la.

Liria se encaminhou a sala nervosa, entrou e estava tudo escuro com apenas uma área iluminada, ela se dirigiu aquela área e esperou. Começou a ficar irritada pois nada acontecia, mas se acalmou e esperou pacientemente, até que a porta se abriu e um homem a chamou**.**

**Homem: **Muito bem você passou, agora você já poderá cursar se quiser as aulas.. - foi interrompido por uma nervosa Liria.

**Liria: **QUE PORRA É ESSA?! EU FICO PLANTADA NESSE LUGAR DURANTE NEM SEI QUANTO TEMPO SEM FAZER NADA E VOCÊ ME FALA QUE EU PASSEI?! **-causando enorme pressão espiritual-**

**Homem:** Bom, essa sala é pra testar a paciência de um shinigami, por que muitas vezes você pode ser escolhida para patrulhas e isso exige muita paciência, mas sim você passou, por favor siga a recepção para pegar suas coisas e o lugar de seu alojamento. - o homem não se deslocou nem um pouco com a pressão exercida por Liria involuntariamente.

Liria mudou de comportamento rapidamente, ficou feliz e com isso a pressão sumiu, foi a recepção, pegou um pacote e um mapa da escola e alojamentos, ao sair por outro portão, se viu no que parecia um pátio.

**Liria:** Bem, é melhor eu andar logo pois parece que esse vai ser o começo de outra vida.. - ela começou a rir e em seguida, a andar.

* * *

bom, como nunca foi explicado como chegam la soh dei um palpite

Bom.. eu sei q foquei mt na personagem q eu criei mas eh soh o começo :x depois eu focarei nos demais.. não escrevi muito por sao 5:05 da manha e acho q escrevi muito correto T-T e eu n quero fazer um capítulo muito grande e eu farei outro ainda hj.. se houver alguem pra ler claro mas se tiver por favor comentem e ajudem esta pobre alma x.x

bom.. ateh o proximo capitulo o/


	2. Madrugada dos problemas

Bom.. aki estou novamente para postar o segundo cap xD esse aqui pode conter spoilers do manga :x e ñ deu pra posta no dia seguinte T-T as ideias se foram

* * *

**1 semana depois.**

Hisagi Shuuhei, um dos shinigamis mais bem sucedidos da Soul Society, com uma aparência punk, cabelos negros espetados, e com várias tatuagens, uma em seu rosto aparentemente chamava mais atenção, o número 69 aparecia no lado esquerdo de seu rosto, embora causasse certa curiosidades em todos que olhavam pela primeira vez, ninguém ousava perguntar o que significava, embora com toda essa aparência, ele é calmo, evita violência porém tem uma mania de beber sakê toda vez que pode, sempre foi muito respeitado por outros shinigamis e é o fukutaichou da 9ª divisão. Neste momento, Hisagi estava em seu horário livre, tomando sakê com Rangiku, Renji, Kira e os demais e depois de vários assuntos e conversas jogadas fora.

**Renji:** Oi Shuuhei, você já ouviu os boatos da nova garota? **-levantando outro copo-**

**Rangiku: **Pelo visto ela é bem parecida com você Shuuhei, ela se adaptou rapidamente e está indo bem em todas as matérias e parece que ela está em uma classe avaçada, e que vai se formar ainda esse ano. - Shuuhei apenas olhava e bebia sakê, pois ele sabia que só estavam fazendo isso para enxe-lo.

**Ikkaku: **Ah.. aquela garota.. -.- As aparências enganam muito, durante um treinamento ela destroiu vários muros da escola.. Parece que ela tem problemas de como controlar o próprio reiatsu.. - quando foi interrompido por Kira.

**Kira:** Sim, sim **-gulp-** há relatos que a zampakutou dela ficou enorme na primeira vez.. **-gulp- **Ela sendo uma novata, não conseguiu controlar tanto reiatsu de uma só vez **-gulp- **parece que agora ela só usa reiatsu de maneira moderada, sem se exceder muito..

**Shuuhei:** Bah.. eu já sei onde vocês querem chegar, ela pode ser tudo isso que vocês falaram, parecida comigo quando estava lá, mas ela tem um longo caminho.. mas que diab... - Shuuhei foi interrompido quando os demais vice-capitães começaram a cochichar entre si e mandar olhares e sorrisos para Shuuhei

**Rangiku:** Não sabemos do que estamos falando, a bebida deve estar fazendo você imaginar coisas. - Rangiku e os demais vices deram olhares distantes com exceção de Shuuhei.

Com o passar do tempo, todos ali estavam cambaleando de bêbados e tentaram voltar para seus respectivos quartéis, enquanto isso Shuuhei andava quase que em zigue-zague pelos corredores sem saber onde estava indo. Ele conseguia se lembrar dos locais e parece que como praga estava perto da escola, ele queria sair dali, não seria muito bom que os estudantes vissem um vice-capitão bêbado, até agora ele não tinha achado nenhum, (mas como so eu q mando aqui 8D) ao virar um corredor ele deu de cara com uma garota de cabelos negros presos e a derrubou, um pouco menor que ele, porém vestia o kimono preto que os shinigamis usavam e uma espada em sua cintura.

**Shuuhei:** Hic.. me desculpe.. não olhava por onde an-hic-dava.. **-estendeu a mão para ajudá-la-**

**Liria:** Hugh.. - com uma mão na cabeça e outra apoiada ao chão -O-Obrigada.. huh..! - Liria ao ver o rosto da pessoa que a havia derrubado corou e ficou sem jeito. -Me de-desculpe, eu estava tão pensativa que não prestava atenção por onde estava indo.. - olhou para baixo para disfarçar e percebeu que o rapaz estava bêbado.

**Shuuhei:** Não foi nad-hic-aah..

Liria, agora olhando com mais clareza a face do homem, percebeu uma tatuagem um pouco estranha, o número 69 estava em sua bochecha, havia três cicatrizes que lhe davam um certo charme, e isso a fez corar mais ainda, Shuuhei não ligou a reação da garota, ele só queria sair dali o quanto antes e ambos ficaram em um certo silêncio.

**Shuuhei:** Agora eu vou indo.. prazer em conhecê-la.. - Ele virou de costas e acenou e continuou cambaleando. Liria ficou ali parada pensando no rosto do rapaz, e corou.

Ela ainda estava olhando o rapaz enquanto ele voltava pela mesma direção que veio, e finalmente saiu do transe, quando foi retomar seu caminho, sentiu seu pé bater em um objeto, ao olhar o chão, viu uma zampakutou, pegou-a e quando tentou chamar o rapaz.

**Garota:** LIRIAAA!! **-saiu correndo em direção a mesma gritando que nem louca-** Até que enfim achei você! Venha preciso te mostrar uma coisa! - disse em um tom muito animado e histérico.

**Liria:** Uhh.. Mas esp.. AHHHHHHHH!! ME SOLTA SASAME!! - e foi arrastada pela garota.

Enquanto isso, Shuuhei depois de muito esforço conseguiu achar o caminho para sua divisão e em seguida seu quarto, abriu a porta quando foi entrar, tropeçou no pequeno degrau e caiu ao lado de sua cama e ali adormeceu.

* * *

Durante toda a noite, Liria não conseguiu dormir, ela sentou em sua cama, esticou o braço e pegou a zampakutou de Hisagi que estava encostada em um criado mudo e colocou a sua frente, apenas ficou encarando e sentia o reiatsu ao redor vindo da arma, pensando de como iria encontrá-lo novamente, antes, quando eles haviam se esbarrado e ele estava indo embora ela quis olhar mais uma vez diretamente aos olhos negros do rapaz e agora ela já tinha um motivo, isso a deixou animada mas preocupada, não sabia quanto tempo iria levar para vê-lo, novamente saiu do transe ao ouvir sua companheira de quarto, Sasame roncar mais alto do que devia e esboçou um sorriso na cara, ficou pensando e resolveu naquele momento que iria procurar o rapaz mesmo sendo proibido pela escola um aluno andar pela Seireitei a noite, vestiu seu kimono, colocou sua zampakutou na cintura e a de Shuuhei carregava na mão esquerda com a alça enrolada em seu braço, abriu uma das gavetas cuidadosamente e pegou um mapa da Seireitei, saiu silenciosamente do quarto, e usou shunpo para sair dos muros da escola, ao andar pelos vazios e escuros corredores, escutou passos de um dos shinigamis que estavam de patrulha e começou a ficar nervosa, e os passos ficaram cada vez mais próximos.

**Liria:** Mas que droga **-se encostou ao muro de costas-** _Se acalme Liria.. vamos, você já fez isso antes.._ - Liria mais uma vez sofria de seu problema, conforme ficava agitada, exercia uma pressão espritual ao seu redor, finalmente se acalmou e usou shunpo para sair dali.

**Shinigami 1:** Uh.. mas não há nada aqui.. **-coçando a cabeça-** eu podia jurar que havia ouvido alguma coisa..

**Shinigami 2:** Não tem o que se preocupar, se fosse um hollow já teríamos percebidos e você sabe que é impossível invadir a Seireitei, deve ser algum dos alunos da escola, acontece sempre.. **-assoprando e voltando a sua posição-**

**Liria:** _No que eu estava pensando?? Esse lugar é enorme, as chances de eu encontrar a divisão dele são mínimas e mesmo com esse mapa eu não sei bem onde estou.. _**-olha mapa o mapa-**_Ah.. é inútil.. melhor eu ver isso quando o clarear.._

Liria enquanto tentava achar o caminho de volta pensava no que ela poderia achar que iria encontrar o rapaz com o 69 no rosto, ela já estava cansada e ficando com sono, já desistindo de tentar achar o caminho de volta, avistou uma árvore, sentou e colocou ambas as zampakutous em seu colo, apoiou sua cabeça na árvore e adormeceu.

* * *

Enquanto ainda estava noite, Shuuhei acordou ao encostar sua face em uma das paredes de seu quarto, ele demorou um pouco até perceber que estava no chão, sentou e colocou uma de suas mãos em sua cabeça.

**Shuuhei:** _Huh.. mas que dor maldita.. eu devia parar de beber.._ - se apoiou na cama para levantar e percebeu que ainda estava com o kimono de shinigami - _Um bom banho deve resolver isso.. _

Ele se dirigiu ao banheiro tirou o kimono e jogou em algum canto, entrou no box (sim la eles tem chuvero :O) e ficou com uma sensação de estar esquecendo algo, e ficou assim por alguns minutos de baixo do chuveiro até termina-lo e sair, ainda com a sensação de estar faltando alguma coisa ele olhou para seu quarto e não viu nada, voltou ao banheiro e a mesma coisa.

**Shuuhei:** _Mas que diabos estou esquecendo..? _**-coçando a cabeça-**_  
_

Shuuhei andou até sua cama e sentou, como não sentia falta de nada ele apenas deitou e ficou um tempo de olhos fechados, passando se alguns minutos eles escancarou os olhos e jogou tudo pra cima e ficou com cara de espanto.

**Shuuhei:** M-Minha.. MINHA ZAMPAK.. - ao tentar se levantar Shuuhei da com a testa na prateleira que havia logo em cima de sua cama (u.u) e desmaia. **-x.x-**

* * *

Depois do pequeno incidente de Shuuhei, Liria, que ainda estava dormindo na árvore, virou de lado e derrubou ambas as zampakutou e fez um barulho que acordou uma certa pessoa.

**Rangiku:** Huh.. huh.. **-sentou em sua cama coçando os olhos e sem seguida sua cabeça-** Eu juro que se for outro tentando me espiar de lingerie eu mato.. - se levantou da cama e calçou os chinelos, colocou um robe e abriu a porta que dava para um campo e avistou um brilho vindo da árvore, ambas as zampakutous brilhavam conforme a luz da lua refletia.

Ela foi se aproximando normalmente até perceber que alguém estava dormindo e ficou surpresa.

**Rangiku:** Hey, hey garota. **-cutucando com um dos pés-**

**Liria:** Naah.. só mais cinco minutinhos **-bocejando- **Liria apenas falou dormindo e dessa vez começou a roncar e estranhamente pegou as duas zampakutou e abraçou-as.

**Rangiku:** -.- Pelo jeito ela não vai acordar.. Se o taichou acordar e ver uma estranha aqui ele me mata.. Bom então é isso..

Ranguki a pegou por um dos pés e a arrastou para dentro da enorme casa, a jogou em um dos sofás e tentou tirar as zampakutous do braço de Liria, porém ela as abraçou mais forte e continuou roncando;

**Rangiku:** Oh céus.. Oh pai.. Oh vida.. desse jeito não vou conseguir dormir.. - Rangiku começou a olhar ao redor e pegou uma das almofada e colocou na cara da garota para diminuir o barulho do ronco.

A noite havia sido estranha para Shuuhei, Rangiku e Liria, embora Shuuhei e Rangiku estejam cientes do que esta acontecendo com eles, Liria não tem a menor noção de onde está, feito isso Rangiku voltou para seu quarto, fechou a porta e foi dormir.

* * *

Bom x.x é isso.. não sei se sei fazer cenas engraçadas x.x mas tentei.. embora eu tenha falado q iria escrever outro capitulo no dia seguinte.. quando fui escrever as ideias sumiram.. entao demorei todo esse tempo.. e eu tenho ctz q eu devia parar de por tantas virgulas x.x n sei bem como substituir pq eu acho que ficaria estranho mas no proximo eu tento algo novo \o/

reviews pls o/


	3. Desmaiando

Ola o/ pois eh.. demorei pq infelizmente eu fui pra praia -.- agora vo tentar retormar.. pelo - o tempo q eu fiquei la eu tive ideias pra fic entao vamos la

* * *

O dia estava amanhecendo e o sol batia na face de Liria fazendo-a resmungar e finalmente acordar.

**Liria:** Quem foi o maldito **-bocejo-** que abriu a janela?? -.- Huh..?? **-piscando freneticamente e olhando ao redor-**

**Rangiku: **Finalmente você acordou.. mas antes de tudo, você está no quartel da 10ª divisão, mais especificamente nos meus aposentos agora vamos, me explique por que você estava dormindo no campo do quartel e por que está com duas zampakutous? - Rangiku estava sentada em uma mesa tomando seu café da manhã.

Liria ainda estava abobalhada e ainda não tinha dado conta da situação mas procurou da melhor forma explicar o que havia acontecido.

**Liria:** Bem.. vamos lá tudo começou quando eu estava andando pelos corredores da escola ai eu trom..**.**

**Rangiku: **Escola?! Não me diga que você é uma das estudantes?

**Liria:** Sim sim, mas continuando, ai eu trombei com aquele homem maravilh.. **-cough cough-** com um homem que estava bêbado e ele derrubou sua zampakutou mas ai a gente não tinha percebido e só quando ele foi embora e eu fui tomar meu rumo meu pé se chocou com a zampakutou - pausa para Rangiku pasma - Ai eu peguei a zampakutou e tentei procurar por ele ai a noite minha amiga estava roncando e eu não conseguia dormir mas não por que ela roncava e sim por causa do homem maravi.. **-cough cough- **por causa que eu fiquei preocupada com o homem estar procurando a zampakutou ai eu sai da escola e vim parar aqui.. **-respirando intensamente-**

**Ranguki: **Ah... **-de boca aberta e derrubando chá pela mesa toda-** Bom, então dexa eu ve se entendi, você fugiu da escola pra procurar um homem que você não sabe quem é e sendo estudante você não deve conhecer a Seireitei, você pelo menos lembra como ele era?

**Liria: **Hmm.. sim sim, ele era um pouco maior que eu, tinha cabelos e olhos negros, usava um kimono de shinigami com mangas cortadas e principalmente tinha tatuagens pela face e um 69 e três cicatrizes extremam...

**Rangiku:** Shuuhei! Tenho certeza que é o Shuuhei.. mas como ele conseguiu se meter na escola e principalmente perder a zampakutou?? - ela estava com uma das mão no queixo e divagando.

**Liria:** Eu mencionei que ele estava bêbado eu acho mas enfim que bom que você conhece ele \o/ **-festejando em pé-** _Shuuhei eh? Parece que vamos nos encontrar de novo. _

**Rangiku:** A propósito, meu nome é Matsumoto Rangiku, sou a fukutaichou da 10ª divisão e você é?

**Liria:** **-olhos brilhando-** Vo.. VOCÊ É UMA FUKUTAICHOU!! QUE HONRA! - praticamente berrando - _Hmm, então o taichou deve ser o Hitsugaya huh.._ Meu nome é Hanara Liria, muito prazer \o/

**Rangiku: **Huh.. por favor se acalme x.x você deve ser aquela estudante prodígio que todos falam, então é verdade que você causa pressão espiritual conforme seu humor.. Huh?? O que foi?

**Liria: **Prodígio isso.. prodígio aquilo.. todos me olham como se eu fosse uma aberração.. - Liria havia ficado com uma expressão triste e a pressão espiritual logo sumiu.

**Rangiku: **Huh.. Acredite eu conheço alguém que passou a mesma coisa que você esta passando agora. - Rangiku se levantou e foi até o sofá que Liria estava sentada e deu um tapa em suas costas, Liria a olhou e viu Rangiku sorrindo - _Será melhor eu não falar que é o Shuuhei se não ela explode a casa u.u_

**Liria:** O-obrigada.. mas realmente eu penso que sou estranha.. estou aqui faz uma semana e já querem me formar.. - Esse comentário causou espanto extremo a Rangiku.

**Rangiku: **U-UMA SEMANA?! **-se recompondo-**

**Liria:** Viu! Essa é a mesma reação de todos! Mas enfim, você pode entregar a zampakutou do homem.. como é o nome dele mesmo?

**Rangiku:** Hisagi Shuuhei, ele é o fukutaichou da 9ª divisão, se você quiser eu posso levar você la e.. **-POF-** Céus.. acho que foi muito pra ela.. - Liria havia desmaiado só de pensar que o dono da zampakutou que ela carregava era um fukutaichou.

Rangiku ficou olhando para Liria até que ouviu a sua porta abrindo e batendo na parede com força.

**Toushirou: **MATSUMOTOOO!! POR QUE DIABOS ESSA GRITARIA LOGO DE MANHÃ??

**Rangiku: **TAICHOUUU!! **-correndo, pulando em cima e em seguida abraçando com força-**

**Toushirou:** ME LARGA MATSUMOTOOO.. huh? Quem é aquela ali? - apontando pra Liria desmaiada no sofá.

**Rangiku:** Aquela ali é a Liria-chan eu a encon..

**Toushirou:** Hunf.. não me importa agora me larga que eu tenho coisas a fazer. - Quando Matsumoto deixou Toushirou a madeira do chão estalou e acordou Liria e esta ficou olhando para Toushirou. -O que você quer? -.-

**Rangiku:** Oh céus O.O

**Liria: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ** -pressão espiritual aumentando e casa tremendo-**

**Toushirou:** MAS QUE DIABOS?! **-com as mãos nos ouvidos- -POF- **O que foi isso agora?

**Rangiku:** Ela tem um sério problema em conhecer fukutaichous e taichous.. some isso ao fato dela causar pressão espiritual conforme o humor...

**Toushirou: **Bom não me importa, livre-se dela logo antes que cause mais problemas.. **-saindo dos aposentos e batendo a porta- **

**Rangiku: **Hunf.. melhor do que pensei.. **-andando em direção a Liria-** Hey Liria-chan acorde! **-chacoalhando-**

**Liria:** Huh..? O quê.. EU VI ELE!! ONDE ELE ESTÁ?! **-pulando e correndo pelos cantos do aposento-**

**Rangiku:** Hey hey.. ele já foi embora e sugiro que você não o procure.. ele está de mal humor u.u

**Liria: **Aww... huh? Mas que borboleta linda! **-olhando para a janela que nem tonta-**

**Rangiku: **Uma Hell Butterfly? (n/a: prefiri não traduzir x.x borboleta do inferno/infernal fica feio e esqueci o nome em japones u.u) Mas o que está fazendo aqui? **-se aproximando da mesma-** Hmm.. Liria parece que não teremos mais que ir à 9ª divisão, Shuuhei ás mandou também para Renji e o Kira, vou avisar que você achou, logo logo ele estará aqui!

Conforme Rangiku disse, Liria ficou feliz mas teve outro ataque de histeria e acabou desmaiando no chão novamente, Rangiku a colocou no sofá a onde estavam as zampakutou e foi para o quarto colocar o kimono de shinigami, não queria que a vissem de robe e com o passar de alguns minutos Shuuhei e Renji apareceram na janela onde viram Matsumoto tentando pegar a zampakutou sem acordar Liria, porém sem sucesso.

**Shuuhei:** Aonde está?! **-perguntou agitado-**

**Rangiku: **Que bom que você chegou.. o problema é pegar a zampakut..ou.. Renji? O que faz aqui, o Byakuya te mata se souber que está aqui.

**Shuuhei: **Tarde de mais, ele já está tentanto matar.. Mas aonde está?!

**Rangiku: **Está debaixo dela.. **-apontando pro sofá-** Não acordem ela pelo bem dos meus ouvid..

**Renji: **Hey pirralha! Acorda!! **-chutando o sofá-**

**Shuuhei: **Quem é ela Rangiku? - Enquanto eles conversavam Renji tentava acordar Liria de todos os jeitos até que finalmente acordou.

**Liria: **Humm... **-piscando os olhos e encontrando Renji a encarando muito próximo- **AHHHHHHHHHH.. Aiii... - Liria por impulso deu uma cabeçada em Renji.

**Renji: **Hugh.. garota cabeça-dura! Como se atreve a fazer isso a um fuku-taichou?! - Liria o encarando com cara de o.o

**Rangiku: **Oh céus la vamos nós de novo..

**Shuuhei: **Do que está falando? - a voz de Shuuhei atraiu a atenção de Liria que abriu mais os olhos e corou um pouco.

**Liria O.O:** AHhh **-pof e causando gotas nos três fukutaichou- **

**Rangiku: **Nossa.. pelo menos ela desmaiou antes de começar a berrar u.u Era isso que eu estava tentando falar.. Liria-chan tem o hábito de berrar e desmaiar da primeira vez que ve fukutaichou e taichou.. eu nem me lembro quantas vezes ela ja desmaiou.. **-coçando a cabeça-**

**Renji: **Mas que diabos?! Garota louca u.u **-senta na mesa e começa a comer-**

**Shuuhei: **Bem, então tudo o que temos a fazer é esperar ela acordar de novo? Pelo menos a minha zampakutou foi achada.. Não quero nem pensar no que Tousen-taichou faria comigo se descobrisse que havia perdido...

**Rangiku: **A propósito, foi a Liria-chan que esbarrou com você nos corredores da escola e por que diabos você foi pra lá? Bêbado ainda, se algum supervisor te pega u.u

**Shuuhei: **Por favor nem me lembre.. foi quase uma praga de vocês.. só falta ahn.. como é mesmo o nome dela?

**Rangiku:** Hanara Liria, a estudante prodígio que é mais prodígio que você \o/ - isso causou a queda de Shuuhei e a atração de Renji que estava comendo.

**Renji:** Então essa é a louca que todos falam que destrói muros e não consegue controlar reiatsu? Ela parece normal pra mim..

**Rangiku: **Pois é.. ela tem o problema de causar pressão espiritual conforme o humor, quando o taichou entro aqui ela quase destroiu a casa u.u mas é uma boa garota, sofre as mesmas coisas que você sofreu Shuuhei..

**Shuuhei: **Hunf.. a culpa não é nossa que tivemos sorte e..**.**

**Rangiku: **Ela disse a mesma coisa.. vocês são iguais.. exceto pelo fato que ela está na Soul Society a uma semana e..

**Renji e Shuuhei: **UMA SEMANA?! O.O

**Rangiku: **Eh.. eu sei O.O pela conversa que tivemos ela disse que está avançada em todas as matérias e querem formá-la esse ano mesmo conforme os boatos, queria saber para que divisão ela vai..

**Liria: **Huh.. Onde eu to?? Rangiku-chan? **-coçando os olhos- **Por que minha cabeça dói? T-T

**Rangiku: **Liria-chan por favor se acalme.. Shuuhei está aqui para buscar a zampakutou e o Renji.. bem ele veio de enxirido u.u **-Renji cai-**

**L****iria:** **-olhando para os dois- **A-Aqui está sua zampakut-tou f-fukutaichou-san - Liria estava nervosa olhando para Shuuhei, enquanto isso Rangiku cochichava ao ouvido de Renji.

**Shuuhei: **Obrigada Liria-san, e por favor me chame de Hisagi ou apenas Shuuhei. - quando ele sorriu para Liria ao pegar a zampakutou, ela corou e desmaiou novamente causando uma gota em Shuuhei e Rangiku afirmou com a cabeça para Renji.

**Rangiku: **Sério.. essa garota precisa parar de cair no chão u.u **-jogando-a no sofá de novo-**

**Shuuhei: **O que foi que eu fiz? o.O

**Renji: **Baka.. vamos, já está na hora de voltarmos, o Byakuya provavelmente já desistiu de me matar.. **-puxando Shuuhei pelo kimono-**

**Shuuhei: **Mas eu nem pude agradecer direito..

**Rangiku: **Não se preocupe eu aviso ela, até mais! - Renji e Shuuhei foram embora e Rangiku sentou e ficou olhando para Liria. -Honestamente.. eu não creio que ele seja tão engênuo assim.. Shush.. Mas dessa vez vai dar certo! Bem.. Liria-chan.. acorde!! Humf x.x inútil..

* * *

Bem \o/ o que acharam?? to com duvidas ainda de algumas coisas mas acho q vai dar certo \o/

review se puder pls


	4. Lugares errados, pessoas erradas

Argh x.x fiquei sem ideias.. escrevia um poco e voltava x.x ai pra n dexa mt curto n postava mas finalmente saiu \o/ bom eu finalmente achei o nome das borboletas, jigoku-chou \o/

* * *

Passando alguns minutos Liria acordou e não achou Rangiku pelos aposentos e ficou meio desesperada, voltou e sentou no sofá e viu um bilhete em cima do criado-mudo ao lado:

_Liria-chan,_

_Bom você deve ter encontrado o bilhete né..?_

_Me desculpe mas eu tive que voltar ao trabalho, Hitsugaya-taichou já me perseguiu demais pra volta.._

_Então é isso.. eu sugiro que você volte logo para a escola pois você já devia estar lá faz muito tempo_

_Nos veremos de novo!_

PS.: Na 2ª gaveta tem um mapa da Seireitei, eu fiz umas setas pra você chegar rápido.

_ Rangiku-chan_

**Liria O.O: **MERDA! A ESCOLA x.x COMO QUE EU ESQUECI DAQUELA POCILGA! **-histérica berrando desesperada e outras coisas-** _Nota, agradecer a Rangiku-chan depois._

Ao lembrar da escola, Liria deixou um bilhete agredencendo e saiu que nem louca dos aposentos da 10ª divisão com o mapa na mão e foi seguindo as instruções que Rangiku havia deixado. Finalmente chegou em um dos muros da escola, usou shunpo para passar e deu percebeu que o pátio estava cheio de estudantes.

**Liria: **_Dei sorte.. hora do intervalo, vejamos, pelo que me lembre acho que seria aula de hadou \o/ não vejo graça em ter uma espada e sair usando coisas que brilham, piscam aparecem do nada.. _- Liria ficou divagando sobre o que havia acontecido com ela horas atrás e esqueceu totalmente o pátio e os estudantes, até que uma mão a chacoalhou.

**Sasame: **LIRIAAA!! Por onde você andou?! Eu falei pro sensei que você não estava muito bem, agora vamos me conte tudo!!

**Liria:** SASAMEE!! Você não vai acredita! Vamos para o dormitório se alguém ouvir isso eu to encrencada x.x

Sasame e Liria chegaram ao dormitório, estava com poucos estudantes que entravam e saiam, foram para o quarto, fecharam a porta e começaram a falar.

**Liria: **Bom, vamos lá, eu te contei já do homem bêbado que eu trombei e peguei a zampakutou certo?

**Sasame:** Umas vinte vezes O.O mas você o achou de novo?

**Liria: **Pois é, de madrugada quando eu não consegui dormir eu sai atrás dele com a zampakutou...

Liria e Sasame conversaram, gritaram e fizeram um alvoroço no quarto sobre o que aconteceu e o que iria acontecer.

**Sasame: **Você tem muita sorte sua maldita :O Não creio que você foi parar na 10ª divisão, ficou amiga da fuku-taichou e conheceu outros dois E o taichou :O

**Liria: **Pois é, eu ainda não acredito.. **-bocejando- **Bom, Sasame obrigada por falar pro sensei, eu acho que não vou a aula ainda, não consegui dormir direito, minhas costas e cabeça doem x.x Dormir apoiada em uma árvore não é tão bom quanto nos filmes x.x

**Sasame:** Huh.. ok ok.. é o mínimo que posso fazer depois de você me salvar daquele maldito T-T e pensar que no primeiro dia era tudo perfeito :x

**Liria: **Mas ainda é, pelo menos pra mim, e você sabe que você pode dar conta dele sozinha, afinal você é a melhor aluna de hadou da nossa classe, certo?

**Sasame: **Ah.. não sei como você não gosta de hadou, é tão.. tão.. TÃO MÍSTICO **-olhos brilhando-**

**-Sinal tocando-** (pois eh eu n sabia o q por aki.. um sino.. mas pq diabos ia ter um sino)

**Sasame:** Bom, está na minha hora, agora descanse por quê hoje à tarde será decidido para qual divisão nós iremos para quando nos formar, espero ir na 4ª..

**Liria: **Ah.. é mesmo, mas é apenas uma expectativa, podemos muito bem mudar de divisão com o decorrer do tempo, bom.. eu não sei muito bem das coisas por aqui ainda mas eu também não sei qual divisão quero ir.. mas definitivamente a 4ª não é pra mim.. agora me deixa dormir.. boa **-coughcough-** aula Sasame!

**Sasame: **u.u Até mais Liria, quando faltar meia hora para hoje à tarde eu acordo você, até la durma \o/ **-sai do quarto-**

**Liria:** _E pensar que faz uma semana que estou aqui, eu tenho que agradecer aqueles dois (se referindo a Rukia e Ichigo), se não fosse eles eu estaria.. ahh.. estaria viva? _**-rindo- **_Bom, fazer o que se aqui é melhor que lá.. Ah... sem mais nem menos.. parece vida de quadrinhos.. menos a parte da escola -.- pelo menos eu tenho que concordar, ser prodígio tem suas vantagens.. sorte é tudo \o/_ **-rindo- **Será que a vida não pode ser mais perfeita? HA que se dane \o/ Agora eu sigo o que eu quero, mais um ano ou menos e eu me livro da escola com os próximos 200 anos jovem \o/ Por que eu não morri antes u.u **-rindo descontroladamente-**

Liria continuou com seus pensamentos estranhos e risadas que vinham do nada até cair no sono, enquanto isso, Shuuhei estava na sua mesa preenchendo alguns papéis no seu tempo livre até que uma jigoku-chou entrou pela janela e pousou ao lado de sua mão que estava apoiada na mesa.

**Shuuhei:** Huh? Mas o que querem agora? Nem no meu tempo livre posso trabalhar em paz.. - assim que ele parou de escrever a borboleta voôu e pousou em seu indicador da mão direita, ele levou a mão até a altura dos olhos e ficou olhando.

_**Borboleta:** Shuuhei? Renji aqui, Masumoto chamou a gente pra beber e disse que é por conta dela, você sabe o lugar então pare de trabalhar e tire seu traseiro da cadeira e venha!_

**Shuuhei: **_Beber de graça? E como ele sabia que eu estava trabalhando?? _- Shuuhei divagou e logo retomou conciência e foi em direção à 7ª divisão, porém parando antes em uma casa no que parecia ser um bar e assutou ao ver apenas Renji e Matsumoto.

**Renji:** Eu disse u.u **-ar superior-**

**Rangiku: **Que seja, ele caiu. **-falando baixo-**

**Shuuhei:** Os outros ainda não chegaram? **-andando em direção a mesa-**

**Rangiku: **Como ele pode ser tão ingênuo?? - Matsumoto pensou alto e Renji concordou por puro reflexo e Shuuhei ficou com rubor.

**Shuuhei: **Que porcaria estão tramando agora? -.- Perda de tempo.. - Shuuhei deu meia volta e quando estava voltando Matsumoto e Renji o pegaram pelos braços e forçou-o a sentar. -Tá legal, tá legal, eu ouço..

**Matsumoto: **Bem.. como você sabe, você tem trabalhado demais e anda estressado, quase não tem tempo para se divertir **-Renji concordando com a cabeça e bebendo- **Então queremos que você de um tempo, Tousei-taichou já te disse que você pode tirar férias por 2 semans quando quiser e Unohana-taichou afirmou dizendo que não está fazendo bem a você, então apenas tire ò.ó

**Shuuhei: **Eu gostaria muito, mas não obrigado, não virei fuku-taichou pra ficar descansando e...

**Rangiku interrompendo:** Então pegue mais leve, você sempre foi assim, e veja nosso exemplo, somos fuku-taichous e ainda sim somos os mesmos de antes, exceto pelos quilos de papéis.. Mas a questão é essa, você vai pegar mais leve queira ou não u.u

**Shuuhei: **Você não pode me obrigar. u.u

**Rangiku: **Eu sabia que o gravador ia servir pra alguma coisa u.u Eu gravei a conversa de hoje cedo a qual você revelou estar bêbado perto da escola e perder a zampakutou.. iria ser uma desgraça caso isso parasse nas mãos do seu taichou, neh? n.n

**Renji:** **-sorriso sacana e hifive com Matsumoto-**

**Shuuhei: **Maldita u.u Me da logo isso dai! ò.ó

**Rangiku: **Se vier buscar n.n - Matsumoto pega o gravador e coloca entre seus seios.

**Renji: **Ah Shuuhei se eu fosse você.. **-pof- -leva cotovelada de Matsumoto-**

**Shuuhei corando: **Desgraçada u.u

**Rangiku: **Eu sabia que eles teriam várias utilidades n.n Bom.. agora vamos ao que interessa.. GARÇOM TRÁS DEZ GARRAFAS PRA COMEÇA!! **-Shuuhei cai-**

* * *

Enquanto isso na troca de senseis, o professor de hadou havia voltado e tinha visto que Liria ainda não estava lá.

**Sensei:** Sasame, Lira ainda não está passando bem? **-tom preocupado-**

**Sasame: **Eu vi ela no pátio durante o intervalo, ela parecia cansada e pálida, então fomos ao domitório e agora creio que ela esteja dormindo.. **-cara de preocupada-** _Sasame.. você é cretina.. mas eu devia ganhar um prêmio pela atuaçao \o/_

**Sensei: **Bem, então vamos começar a aula..

* * *

**Liria: **_Bah.. não da pra dormir.. que bom que a Sasame tentou me ensinar a "arte da cura"_ pelo menos estou sem dores e pouco cansada.. _agora vejamos.._ -**olhando ao redor do quarto- **_deve ter comida em algum lugar T-T Bom.. a cafeteria deve estar aberta.. bem eu ainda estou pálida \o/ deve servir pra algo! _**-sai do quarto-**

Não muito longe dali, Rangiku, Renji e Shuuhei estavam cambaleando de bêbados pra lá e pra cá.

**Rangiku: **Shuuuuhei.. você tem certeza que é por aqui aquele restaurante?

**Shuuhei: **S-sim.. eu lembro que da útilma vez que eu vim por aqui eu cheguei lá em algum tempo.. **-soluçando-**

**Renji: **_Esse lugar me parece familiar.._

**Shuuhei: **Vamos.. deve ser por aqui.. **-apontando pra parede-**

Enquanto isso Liria havia comido e estava enrolando na mesa.

**Liria: **Ahh.. comi tão bem \o/ **-se espreguiçando- **Huh..? **-olhando pra janela-** Rangiku-chan? O que será que veio fazer aqui?

Liria se levantou e foi em direção a saída do refeitório e virou o corredor quando deu de cara com Rangiku, Shuuhei e Renji vindo em sua direção meio que lerdos.

**Rangiku: **Huh.. Liria-chan!! **-acenando-** Você também veio no restaurante? - Shuuhei e Renji ao verem Liria, acenaram também mas ficaram em silêncio.

**Liria: **Huh.. vocês estão bêbados o.o e aqui é a cafeteria da escola!

**Renji:** Eu sabia que conhecia esse lugar!

**Rangiku: **O.O n-não podemos ser vistos assi-assim aqui.. **-soluçando-**

**Liria:** Ok ok ok.. **-agitada e pressão espiritual se formando-** Tá, temos que ficar todos calmos!

**Renji: **Vo-você é a única ner-nervosa aqui.. - Liria olhou direito para os três e realmente, ela era a única nervosa.

Os três fuku-taichou deram meia volta porém não sabiam onde ir, Liria se ofereceu para tentar ajudar e assim foram.

**Liria:** Se vocês vieram por aqui, então tiveram sorte por que a sala dos inspetores fica virando por aqui. **-apontando a sua esquerda- **Huh?? **-engolhindo seco- **Vamos! VAMOS! voltem tem um inspetor vindo pra cá T-T **-empurrando os três-**

**Rangiku: **Mas.. mas.. HEY!

Liria havia jogado os três dentro de um pequeno armário do faxineiro, Rangiku e Shuuhei conseguiram entrar porém Renji ficou de fora.

**Renji: **Se não fossem esses seus peitos gigantes eu poderia entrar! **-balde voando na cara-** EI ò.ó

**Rangiku:** Que fique pra fora também u.u - Shuuhei estava rindo.

**Liria:** Parem com...** -olha pro lado-** Vamos logo!! AH que se dane T-T **-fecha a porta do armário, pega os braços de Renji coloca em volta de seu pescoço se apoia na parede-**

**Renji: **O-o que es-está fazendo? **-corando levemente-**

**Liria: **Cala boca e segue o plano o.o _Não acredito que vo fazer isso x.x e eu nem queria ele T-T Por que o Shuuhei não fico pra fora.._

Quando o inspetor virou levou um susto porém disfarçou, Liria estava beijando Renji, ele de olhos arregalados tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e ela da cor do cabelo dele.

**Inspetor: **Isso é uma escola! Se recomponham! - o inspetor foi seguiu seu caminho reclamando pra si mesmo sobre jovens e hormônios enfurecidos.

**Liria: **Des-desculpe nos senhor. **-vermelha que nem pimenta- **- Renji permaneceu em silêncio e surpreso, até que retomou conciência de si.

**Renji: **Po-podem sair.. **-disse batendo na porta-**

**Rangiku: **Ai minha cabeça x.x

**Shuuhei: **Renji? Por que está vermelho? E.. porque está de batom?? **-cara de confuso-**

**Rangiku:** Vocês não.. **-Renji afirmando com a cabeça- **Então vocês... **-afirmando- -Rangiku de olhos arregalados e boca aberta-**

**Shuuhei: **Vocês o quê? E por quê a Liria está caída no chão??

* * *

Bom.. é isso x.x demorei mas tah ai xD isso aconteceu cmg mas em vez disso era numa festa e um amigo meu fico bebado e n podia x.x e a mãe dele estava vindo em direção pois pensou q havia escutado voz dele.. ai eu acabei bejando uma amiga minha pra disfarça.. e em vez do armario era um banheiro :x

reviews pls \o/


	5. Por água abaixo

demorei pq eu fiquei com preguiça de passa pro pc.. mas tah ai \o/

* * *

Passaram-se alguns segundos até que Shuuhei e os outros perceberam que Liria estava caída, não tão bêbados quanto antes devido a nervosismo.

**Rangiku: **Então foi.. Ela não precisava fazer isso.. Renji! É tudo culpa sua!

**Renji: **Minha?! Por quê minha? Ela que fez isso por vontade própria!

**Rangiku: **Você ficou pra fora! Então a culpa é sua! Se pelo menos tivesse sido o Shuuhei.. mas nãaaaoo você quis ficar pra fora.. ¬¬

**Renji: **Eu fiquei pra fora por causa dessas coisas gigantes! Se não tivesse, ela não teria me beijado e não teria desmaiado!

**Rangiku: **PARE DE BOTAR A CULPA NELES POR QUALQUER COISA! **-tentando não berrar- **Você ARRUINOU o plano!

**Shuuhei: **Plano? _O que eles estão tramando? E por quê eu acho que a Liria está envolvida nisso?_ - Shuuhei olhou para Liria, que estava sentada encostada na parede e ainda com a cara avermelhada, porém desmaiada e a colocou nas costas.

Rangiku e Renji ficaram discutindo que esqueceram da presença de Shuuhei ali.

**Rangiku: **Agora que ferro tudo.. o Shuuhei vai continuar daquele jeito!

**Renji: **Bah.. E a gente só tentou ajudar.. a culpa não é nossa que ele só gosta de treinar e trabalhar! Apesar de ele beber com a gente na maioria das vezes.. é a única coisa que ele faz!

Shuuhei, ouvindo tudo aquilo ficou com ódio e sentiu rejeição por não aceitarem o jeito dele, embora ele esqueceria quase que no dia seguinte, não era a primeira vez que tentaram fazer isso com ele, não sabendo o quarto de Liria ele foi em direção a enfermaria. Ao entrar ele viu uma mulher com aparência jovem, kimono preto, cabelos curtos e negros, uma faixa branca com uma cruz vermelha em seu braço esquerdo por cima da manga do kimono, estava sentada em uma mesa preenchendo papéis, parecendo concentrada.

**Shuuhei: **Com licença.

**Enfermeira: **S-Sim? **-leve susto- **Huh? Liria? O que ela faz aqui de novo?

**Shuuhei: **De novo? **-surpreso- **Bom, eu não sabia qual era o quarto e ela desmaiou.

**Enfermeira: **De novo? Bom, coloque-a naquela maca perto da janela. - a enfermeira se levantou e foi até Liria. -Ela está dormindo, anda muito cansada nos últimos dias, ela está aqui a pouco tempo, não acho que já tenha se acostumado.. mas esta já é a quarta vez e eu já disse e ordenei que ela descansasse.. **-desapontada-**

**Shuuhei:** Quarta vez?! Eu até entendo o fato dela se esforçar mas não é pra tanto.. ah.. antes que me esqueça, quando eu a coloquei em minhas costas ela fez meio que um barulho de dor.

**Enfermeira:** Ah sim, é normal depois do que houve. - ficou pensando até que viu a cara confusa de Shuuhei. -Veja por você mesmo.

A enfermeira colocou Liria sentada e começou a tirar o kimono de Liria que fez com que Shuuhei virasse a cara corando.

**Enfermeira: **Não precisa se envergonhar, não tem nada pra ver nem que você quisesse, além do mais eu não tiraria o kimono de uma garota sabendo que tem um homem aqui.

**Shuuhei:** Mas que..?!

Ao olhar para Liria, Shuuhei se assustou ao ver que ela estava enfaixada dos ombros até a barriga.

**Shuuhei: **O que ela fez pra ficar desse jeito?

**Enfermeira: **Bem.. como você sabe ela só está aqui a uma semana, mas surante esse tempo ela treinou com os alunos do mesmo ano que ela, mas isso não foi causado por eles, apesar dela suportar bem a dor o corpo dela não aguenta, então só foi ficando pior com os dias e ficou desse jeito, se bem que antes ela estava pior mas graças a sua amiga que se da muito bem em hadou e na arte da cura ela não está tão machucada quanto antes, ela tentou ensinar para a Liria.. mas ela odeia hadou.. **-assoprando-**

**Shuuhei: -riu- **E pensar que eu já fui assim, exceto pelos desmaios.. mas ela logo se acostuma, é difícil começar em um ano avançado ainda mais pra ela que logo que chegou entrou na academia.

**Enfermeira: **Mas apesar disso, ela aprende rápido e seu senso se humor com a zampakutou na shikai chega a ser hilário, ela já fez com você?

**Shuuhei: **Huh? Não não, eu a conheço faz muito pouco tempo, mas por curiosidade o que a shikai dela faz?

**Enfermeira: **Bem.. é meio complicado mas ela consegue entrar e sair das sombras.. **-Shuuhei confuso- **Tente imaginar assim, como se a sombra fosse água pra ela, no caso ela pode ficar lá por quanto tempo quiser ou até seu reiatsu acabar.. o que pode demorar..

**Shuuhei: **Sombras? Então é um tipo hadou?

**Enfermeira: **Não exatamente, essa é uma das duas habilidades que ela possui, a outra é quando sua zampakutou muda de forma, ela não usa livremente e apenas um professor a viu usando, e com base no que o professor disse, é um tipo ofensivo mas o fato dela poder entrar e sair de sombras é devido a sua relação com o espírito da zampakutou.. - a enfermeira se apoiou na parede e cruzou os braços.

**Shuuhei: **Não creio que Liria tenha feito isso em tão pouco tempo..

**Rangiku: **Finalmente achamos vocês! - Rangiku e Renji haviam entrado na sala interrompendo Shuuhei de continuar a falar. -Precisamos conversar. **-puxando Shuuhei pela gola-**

**Shuuhei: **Huh? Me solta Matsumoto! **-se sacudindo-**

**Enfermeira: **Até mais! **-acenando e rindo-** Obrigada por trazer Liria até aqui!

Rangiku soltou Renji desde que ele concordasse em ir falar com eles, então eles foram até o corredor longe da janela de Liria, Shuuhei se apoiou na parede e cruzou os braços esperando.

**Rangiku: **Olha.. Eu.. Nós.. **-sem jeito- **Bem.. pra começar a idéia foi minha.. o Renji só entrou nessa por que o convenci..

**Renji: **Não que a gente tenha conseguido fazer algo mesmo.. **-cotovelada- **UGH...!

**Shuuhei:** Antes de mais nada.. Quem diabos vocês pensam que são pra fazer essas coisas? Essa não é a primeira.. se vocês não gostam do meu estilo de vida falem antes.. além do mais eu saio com vocês quando dá..

**Renji: **Eu disse pra esperar um dia u.u

**Rangiku: **Cala a boca Renji ¬¬ preste pra alguma coisa.. **-se virando para Shuuhei-** Não to pedindo pra você perdoar nem nada só queremos que você aproveite mais mas ultimamente você não tem tempo pra nada por motivo nenhum, você só quer trabalhar.. E quando você sai você estás cansado e sai mais cedo ¬¬

**Shuuhei: **E qual o problema disso? Isso não é razão pra tentar arranjar encontros ou qualquer outra coisa.. Mas se isso serve de consolo e pra parar com essas besteiras eu vo pegar mais leve..

Rangiku e Renji contaram sobre o plano e os três acabaram rindo da situaçao até que Shuuhei finalmente perguntou.

**Shuuhei: **Então a Liria fazia parte disso também?

**Rangiku: **Depende, em que parte?

**Shuuhei: **Do plano?

**Rangiku: **Ah isso não, ela não sabia nenhum pouco..

**Renji: **pois é.. e por incrível que pareça a Liria tem uma queda por você.. **-sorrisos maliciosos de Renji e Rangiku-**

**Rangiku:** Não precisa ficar vermelho Shuuhei.. ela não é a primeira e nem a última, e me surpreende ela não ter perguntado para nenhum de nós o que o seu 69 significa.

**Shuuhei:** Se vocês falam tanto que ela é igual a mim ela não vai querer saber..

**Renji: **Se ela for igual a você.. hmm **-pensando e tentando conter a risada-**

**Shuuhei: **O quê tem de mais ser igual a mim?

**Rangiku: -tentando não rir- **Não liga pra ele.. bem agora nós realmente temos que voltar, o trabalho não se faz sozinho T-T **-pausa para Shuuhei e Renji de boca aberta- **O quê foi? Eu posso ter vontade de trabalhar não posso?

**Renji: **Você quer a verdade? Se quiser.. Shuuhei pode responder u.u **-espurrando Shuuhei pra frente de Rangiku-**

**Rangiku: **HEY! **-assoprando- **Tá, sejamos sinceros, só o Shuuhei gosta de trabalhar u.u

**Shuuhei: **Exato, agora vamos. **-empurrando os dois-**

**Rangiku: **Mas.. mas e a Liria-chan? A gente tem que explicar pra ela! **-tentando correr pra direção oposta-**

**Shuuhei: **Eu creio que a enfermeira vai contar tudo assim que Liria acordar, agora pare de tentar fugir e vamos. **-empurrando os dois com mais força-**

Os três continuam andando pelo longo corredor rindo e conversando, enquanto isso, após alguns minutos o sinal da escola tocou e acordou Liria que estava dormindo na enfermaria.

**Liria: **Ai... **-coçando os olhos-** Por que esse povo dexa a janela aberta.. uaaaahhh **-espreguiçando e em seguida se sentando- **A enfermaria? **-piscando e olhando para os lados-** Que que eu to fazendo aqui? _Hmm.. eu devo ter desmaiado depois que eu.. cruzes.. eu beijei o Renji! _**-corando-**

**Enfermeira:** Liria! Finalmente acordou, você desmaiou de novo.. **-assoprando-** Você está vermelha ainda suando também.. você devia escutar quando te falam pra descansar..

**Liria: **Ah.. huh.. ah Midori **-sem jeito-** É o calor.. afinal eu fiquei de baixo da janela com esse sol.. A propósito.. como eu vim parar aqui?

**Midori:** Bem, um homem te carregou até aqui, se não me engano a mulher o chamou de Shuuhei, conhece

**Liria: -corando- **Ah sim sim.. eu o conheci ontem.. _se eu tivesse acordado enquanto me carregava.. cruzes.. melhor não pensar nisso.. _- Liria ficou divagando e pensando deixando a enfermeira com uma gota na cabeça.

**Midori:** Enfim, agora eu estou exigindo que você descanse, caso contrário eu terei que pedir uma suspensão até você se recuperar u.u

**Liria: **Isso não vale! Bah ¬¬ que seja.. uns dias sem fazer nada vai me ajudar.. agora eu tenho que voltar.. até mais e obrigada Midori!

As duas se despediram, Liria saiu da enfermaria e deu de cara com um pátio cheio de estudantes, de lá foi em direção ao dormitório e encontrou com Sasame abrindo a porta do quarto.

**Liria:** Sasame!

**Sasame: **Huh? Você já acordou? O que foi? - As duas entraram no quarto.

**Liria:** Ah sim sim me deu fome.. **-respirando profundamente-** Você não sabe o que aconteceu..

**Sasame:** Huh..? Fale logo que agora vai ter treino de hadou na aula, eu só passei pegar algumas coisas.. - Sasame estava empilhando uns livros no armário e pegando outros organizadamente.

**Liria:** É sobre os fukutaichous que eu te falei.

**Sasame: **Pensando bem, um atraso não vai matar ninguém u.u **-jogando tudo pro alto-**

**Liria:** Bom.. então tudo começou quando eu acordei e...

* * *

Bom x.x eu já tinha esse capítulo quase completo.. eu queria fazer um capítulo maior mas as ideias fugiram e ia ficar confuso d+ x.x entao eu vo postar esse e depois completo o outro /o/


	6. KaYa! Parte 1

demorei de novo '-' mas preguiça de passa pro pc.. aconteceu a maior e pior coincidencia.. o nome da zampakutou da Liria eh igual a do Shuuhei x.x mudando apenas 1 letra, então eu tive q procurar um nome de ultima hora e n vai soar tããão legal quanto antes... mas o nome era Kageshini (sombra da morte) e acreditem.. eu quase cai pra tras .-. bom.. sem mais enrolaçao :p

* * *

Liria e Sasame estavam na cafeteria.

**Sasame:** Liria **-olhar surpreso-** como você come tanto? Você já veio aqui antes..

**Liria: **Ah.. você sabe.. e antes eu não comi nada. **-continua comendo-** E você que só come aquelas coisas verdes sem gosto..

**Sasame: **São vegetais Liria.. você devia experimentar, e não como muito por que eu sei que vai pesar depois..

**Liria:** Por isso que eu falo.. viver de regime é prisão, eu como tanta coisa e não mudo nada **-sorriso de orelha a orelha-**

**Sasame:** Deve ser por que você passa mais da metade do dia lutando.. mas ai você desmaia e...

**Liria:** Eu não desmaiei esses dias por treinar.. eu desmaiei por estar emocionada, agitada e hoje por... **-corando-**

**Sasame:** Pare de fica me lembrando sua maldita.. você tem uma sorte dos infernos!

**Liria:** Sorte nada.. eu não sei como vou olhar para a cara deles agora.. muito menos pro Renji..

**Sasame:** **-olhando pela janela-** Sem querer te apressar mas pode comer mais rápido? Daqui a pouco vamos ter aquela..

**Liria:** NEM VEM!! NINGUÉM NEM NADA ME TIRA O PRAZER DE COMER! **-se acalmando-** Vai você na frente u.u **-comendo-**

**Sasame:** Tudo bem, tudo bem.. a gente pode esperar..

**Liria:** Você?! Você não querendo chegar cedo?!

**Sasame:** É que ver você comer me deu mais fome.. já volto. **-se levantou e foi em direção ao balcão-**

Alguns minutos se passaram e Sasame estava de volta.

**Liria:** Eu não acredito que você vai comer essas coisas verdes de novo!!

**Sasame:** Mas você pegou toda a carne.. e eu não como frango..

**Liria:** Não seja por isso...! **-Liria espetou o garfo em um dos pratos que tinha carne que ela não havia comido e colocou no prato de Sasame-**

**Sasame:** Err.. obrigada.. eu acho..??

**Liria:** De nada! Agora come! Esse é o motivo de eu comer separada de todos os outros alunos! Eu posso pegar o quanto eu quiser e ninguém vai reclamar! \o/

**Sasame:** Tá né.. a propósito, o que será que os fuku-taichous devem estar fazendo agora..?

Liria corou um pouco com o comentário ao lembrar do ocorrido com Renji.

**Liria:** Trabalhando eu acho.. apesar de parecerem.. hmm qual a palavra?

**Sasame:** Atrapalhados? Desajeitados? **-olhar mortal de Liria-**

**Liria: **Bom, eles devem estar trabalhando..

* * *

Na 10ª Divisão.

**Hitsugaya:** MATSUMOTOOOOOOO!! PARE DE BEBER E FAÇA LOGO O SEU TRABALHO!!

**Rangiku:** Mas eu já **-glug-** acabei.. **-deitada no sofá e olhando pela janela-** Olhe por você mesmo..

**Hitsugaya:** **-perdendo o equilíbrio de repente-** O quê?! **-O.O-** Você realmente fez tudo.. **-respirando profundamente-** Eu preciso descansar um pouco.. **-gota e queda de Rangiku-**

Na 6ª Divisão.

**Renji:** Taichou, eu já acabei com esses papéis, por acaso quer que eu revise outros?

**Byakuya:** Não precisa, eu raramente cometo algum erro e me bajular não vai te livrar da hora extra. **-calmamente tomando chá-  
**

**Renji:** _Por favor alguém me tire daqui T-T_

Na 9ª Divisão.

**Shuuhei: **Taichou, já acabei com os relatórios do treinamento, falhas **-ponha uma longa lista aqui-** e também..

**Tousen:** Shuuhei-san. **-parou de escrevar (pois eh x.x se ele luta tem bankai ele deve escrever u.u)-**

Shuuhei ficou surpreso ao ver seu taichou o chamar pelo nome e com sufixo mostrando que os status não importavam naquele momento.

**Tousen:** Pegue leve no trabalho, você anda estressado ultimamente, você não demonstra mas eu posso ver..

**Shuuhei:** Mas taichou.. **-sem jeito- **_Ele não deve estar falando sério.._

**Tousen:** Mas nada, como seu taichou eu ordeno que você tenha uma folga, agora vá, você não vai ter trabalho por bastante tempo.

* * *

**Liria: **Viu Sasame! Deu pra comer tudo e ainda temos tempo!

**Sasame:** Vamos logo! O diretor já está indo para o pátio! **-apontando para as janelas-**

Liria e Sasame saíram correndo em direção ao pátio para se juntar aos outros alunos, havia alguns instrutores separando os alunos e trezes instrutores em uma área vazia, lado a lado com um espaço entre eles, cada um deles carregavam uma faixa com um número diferente, do um ao treze, porém era separados em dois grupos, as divisões 4ª e 5ª ficavam juntas, a 11ª ficou separada das demais, enquanto as que sobraram juntas. O diretor finalmente chegou e subiu em uma espécia de palanque.

**Diretor: **Boa tarde meus caros alunos, este é um dos eventos que irão acontecer mais algumas vezes, hoje será um teste e também um guia, por favor lhes peço que somente os alunos do último ano permaneçam no meio do pátio, o evento não é obrigatório para os alunos de outros anos, mas podem assistir se quiserem, bem como alguns de vocês sabem, a primeira vez é baseada nas notas finais do ano passado e no comportamente em relação a algumas coisas.

**Liria: **Sasame, como você sabia dessas coisas? **-coxixando-**

**Sasame:** Liria.. ele falou isso no 1º dia de aula.. **-gota-**

**Diretor:** Bem, como perceberam há treze instrutores, correspondente a cada divisão, como vocês perceberam a 4ª e a 5ª estão separadas das demais pois se especializam em hadou, já a 11ª é proibido o uso de kidou **-Liria olhos brilhantes-**... Vamos iniciar, por favor, quando seus nomes forem citados se dirijam a cada instrutor respectivo.

**Liria: **_Considerando que todos sabem que eu odeio hadou eu só tenho aquela - mas.. e se verem por desempenho.. T-T maldito prodígio.._

**Diretor: **Bem, como eu prevejo essa pergunta, este evento ocorrerá mais quatro vezes, que ocorrem um dia após as provas serem feitas.

O diretor foi falando os nomes dos alunos, Sasame foi parar na 4ª e 5ª divisão como ela havia prevido, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que...

**KaYa:** Liria, se acalme você já sabe para qual vai. (N/A: o nome vai ser explicado no outro cap XD)

**Liria:** _KaYa? Você veio até aqui só para isso? E você parece inquieta.. o quê foi?_

**KaYa:** _Como você gosta das coisas diretamente, vai haver um ataque de hollows pela Seireitei incluindo na escola. _

**Liria:** O QUÊ?! **-berrando-**

**KaYa:** I_sso Liria, agora berre também que hollows estão vindo. **-sarcasmo-**  
_

Liria esqueceu totalmente das pessoas ao seu redor que chamou toda a atenção possível, ela corou e ficou quieta.

**Diretor:** Algum problema Liria?

**KaYa:** _É melhor você falar com ele em particular, mas é melhor falar logo e.._

**Liria:** Não não nada diretor! Foi apenas um impulso, me desculpem. **-corada-** _Como você sabe dessas coisas? Por que segundo a Sasame só você consegue fazer isso sem ser o computador da 12ª Divisão.._

**KaYa:**_ De novo isso Liria.. eu já te disse e você sabe, a nossa relação é mais forte do que a maioria das outras por que você consegue me ouvir desde que nasceu, agora aproveite que estão todos juntos e use as sombras e vá até o diretor._

Feito e dito, Liria afundo nas sombras o mais discreto possível, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam ao seu redor mas não se mobilizaram, Liria esperou na sombra do diretor até que ele finalizasse os nomes da 7ª divisão.

**Liria:** Diretor, aqui em baixo! **-puxa a barra do kimono-**

**Diretor:** Huh? Liria? O que foi desta vez? **-inseguro-**

**Liria:** Bom.. vou dizer isso da mesma forma de que descobri.. vai haver um ataque de hollows na Seireitei incluíndo a escola!

**Diretor:** O quê?! Como você sabe disso?! Pare de brincadeiras Liria, isso pode te colocar em sérios problemas!

**Liria:** Eu to falando sério... se acha que eu vim até aqui pra falar isso pra ser expulsa...

**KaYa:** _Liria, fale pra ele olhar perto do portão de entrada, eu acredito que ele consiga ver um borrão._

**Liria:** Então tá, olhe para o portão, você deve ver um borrão..

O diretor deu um suspiro e olhou para o portão.

**Diretor:** O-O QUÊ?! Liria?! Como você sabia disso?! **-espantado-**

**Liria:** KaYa me disse.. mas o problema é.. você vai fazer o quê? Se interromper os alunos vão ficar curiosos do por quê, se você der o alerta vai ser um caos..

**Diretor:** KaYa?! Como a sua zampakutou previu isso?! Não importa, terei que chamar o esquadrão mais próximo.

**Liria:** Faça o que quiser.. mas até lá não vai dar tempo de evacuar todos os alunos.. os guardas daqui são apenas para evitar confusões entre os estudantes, e como é primeira semana não temos os professores oficiais ainda.. Huh.. QUE HORROR!! **-o diretor novamente olhou o portão-**

**Diretor:** O que foi?! KaYa te disse mais alguma coisa?!

**Liria:** N-não.. é que os hollows são feios demais T-T Eu não quero lutar contra aquelas coisas feias..

**Diretor:** **-gota-** Bem, teremos que evacuar os alunos o mais rápido possível.. o jeito é o caos..

O diretor chamou a atenção dos alunos e tentou parecer o mais calmo possível, enquanto Liria aguardava dentro da sombra.

**Diretor:** Teremos que interromper este evento por causa de uma emergência **-alunos desapontados-** Instrutores, queiram guiar os alunos para o refeitório, professores por favor me sigam.

**Liria:** Finalmente! **-saindo da sombra-** Diretor eu vou ficar e não tem nada do que você possa dizer u.u eu avisei eu quero ficar!

**Diretor:** Está bem!

**Liria:** Fácil assim?! **-boca aberta-  
**

**Diretor:** Horas, não tenho escolha, você ia fugir que nem da outra vez.. agora me ajude a controlar eles..** -apontando para todos os estudantes que se reuniram no centro do pátio-**

**Liria:** OK! **-subiu em cima do palanque-** ATAQUE HOLLOW!! CORRAM TODOS PARA A CAFETERIA MAIS PRÓXIMA!! **-pânico se instalando, gritos e pessoas caindo- **Viu! Tão fácil! **-olhos brilhantes e diretor com gota- **Eles estão até brigando pra quem entra 1º! Parece até hora do almoço o.o

**Sasame:** Liria? Que ataque de hollow você está faland... **-olhando para onde Liria apontava-** SAI DE MIM! COMO SÃO FEIOS!! PQP!! **-diretor cai-**

**Professor:** É verdade mesmo diretor? **-agitado-**

**Diretor:** Temo que sim, por favor tentem ao máximo atrasá-los quando saírem do portal, não podemos permitir alunos feridos. **-professores e instrutores afirmando-** Liria, quanto a você, tente não se matar..

**Sasame:** O senhor vai deixá-lutar? Está louco? Sem ofenças..

**Diretor:** Ela vai fugir de novo.. além do mais pode ser uma lição para ela, que queria tanto lutar contra 1 hollow.. Sasame, como você é a nossa melhor aluna de kidou, você terá de organizar os alunos que podem curar caso o pior aconteça, não será eficaz mas é o suficiente até alguma divisão chegar, Liria antes de mais nada você pode prever quanto tempo eles vão demorar até sair?

**Sasame:** Ah.. isso eu posso ajudar, eu andei lendo nos últimos meses sobre portais, hollows comuns demoram cerca de 10min se forem notados de início, como a Liria conseguiu prever antes temos mais tempo que isso. **-auto estima aumentando e Liria se aquecendo-**

**Diretor:** Eu acredito que a Seireitei já conseguiu detectar os portais, muito bem, preparem-se todos! **-indo em direção à cafeteria- **

**Sasame:** Liria, você vai ficar bem sozinha?

**Liria:** Sozinha o quê, os instrutores e professores vão lutar também além do mais KaYa está comigo! Nem acredito que vou poder lutar sério! **-olhos brilhandos-**

**Sasame:** Boa sorte minha amiga! **-abraçando-** Até mais! **-indo em direção a cafeteria também-**

**Liria:** PRA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! **-voltando a se alongar-** _KaYa você acha que a gente consegue?_

**KaYa:** _Claro que sim, apesar de você ter pouco tempo você aprende rápido e vai se formar ainda este ano lembra? Agora só temos que esperar.._

**Liria:**_ E CORTAR TUDO!!_ \o/

Os alunos ficaram olhando pela janela e ficaram comentando sobre uma aluna estar lá fora, alguns instrutores que ficaram dentro tentavam acalmar os novatos, Sasame estava chamando todos os usuários de kidou caso algo acontecesse, Liria ficou inquieta batendo o pé enquanto os professores que ficaram para fora liberavam suas shikais.

* * *

gnt gnt gnt x.x sei q parei em uma parte horrivel . mas eu já estou com o outro pronto, soh falta arrumar algumas coisas como ver grafia x.x se ta tudo certo.. essas coisas \o/ ateh o/


	7. KaYa! Parte 2

Sem mais demoras o/ desculpe se ficou confuso.. x.x T-T fiquei sem net aki em casa.. ai de vez em quando eu entrava por casa de amigo.. etc .-. maldito speedy..

* * *

Os minutos pareciam horas, todos ficavam olhando para o portal e alguns hollows que já se podiam ver, faltava muito pouco para que um deles pudesse sair.

**KaYa:** _Liria, se acalme.. pense nisso como vingança, após todas as vezes que foi atacada e.._

**Liria:** _Não é com isso que estou nervosa.. eu não sei bem o que é mas tem algo me incomodando.._

**KaYa: **_Não temos tempo para isso agora, se for medo você.._

**Liria: **_Deve ser nervosismo da primeira vez.. mas.._

**KaYa:** _Mas nada.. não temos tempo pra perder._

Liria entendeu bem o recado, se virou de frente para sua sombra e tirou a zampakutou da bainha, fincou na sombra deixando efeito de água turva e começou a chamar a atenção de alguns alunos.

**Liria:** Shade! Kageyami!! (N/A: sentido de Sombra da Escuridão '-')

Liria afundou a mão direita nas sombras e trouxe uma foice, o cabo de metal negro, a base de forma arredondada com uma pequena corrente se ligando a uma roda negra fechada, a lâmina sendo a única parte prateada e que não ofuscava a luz. Vários estudantes e alguns dos professores olhavam surpresos para Liria, comentários como ninguém havia pensando sobre a shikai dela ser daquele jeito, ou da quantidade de reiatsu que ela tinha e até mesmo que ela levava shinigami ao pé da letra.

**Liria:** Ótimo.. agora meia escola fica me encarando... **-desconfortável-**

**Sensei 1:** Não ligue para isso Liria.. é normal devido ao seu histórico.

**Liria:** Eu sei.. mas isso irrita.. Huh..? **-se virando rapidamente para o portal-**

**Sensei 1:** O quê foi? **-preocupado-**

**Liria:** Pensei ter visto alguma coisa **-assoprando-** deve ser o nervosismo..

**Sensei 1:** Não podemos arriscar.. **-deu um sinal que fez com que os demais se praparassem-**

Os que estavam de fora do campo de força cercaram o portal até que finalmente começaram a sair um por um.

**Sensei 2:** Não os deixem atacar o campo de força! Tentem atrasá-los o máximo possível e se tiverem chance acabem com eles!!

Dois hollows de porte médio sairam do portal e se demonstraram voadores, enquanto isso quatro outros grandes estavam no chão e um hollow maior ainda tentava abrir o portal com as mãos. Nenhum deles esperou para atacar, embora estivessem em número menor por uma diferença de dois, Liria e o professor de hadou não foram atacados e estes tentaram atacar, já que os hollows estavam ocupados tentando acertar os outros.

**Sensei 3:** Hadou #31! SHAKKAHOU!!

O efeito parecia ter aumentado com a shikai e explodiu um dos braços do hollow, o sensei que estava esquivando de seus ataques aproveitou a chance e desferiu um golpe que cortou a cabeça do hollow, fazendo-o desaparecer. Liria rapidamente aproveitou a chance e cortou o outro hollow de baixo para cima, derrotando-o.

**Liria:** **-olhando para a rosa negra que havia desabrochado um pouco-** Mais um pouco..

Do nada um hollow apareceu atrás do sensei que havia derrotado o primeiro hollow pegando de guarda baixa e o perfurou com seus braços em forma de lança, causando pânico entre os alunos e o choque dos que lutavam. Liria sem hesitar cortou os dois braços do hollow e o chutou para longe, enquanto a sensei que havia lançado shakkahou chegou perto e olhou para o diretor que correspondeu com a cabeça.

**Diretor:** SASAME! Se prepare! **-Saseme afirmando-**

**Sensei 3:** Hadou #1! SHOU! **-mirando no sensei desmaiado-**

O sensei foi jogado para dentro da barreira que havia sido enfraquecida para o sensei poder entrar, e Liria finalizou o hollow que havia chutado. (N/A: esse hollow era o q ela tinha visto de relance x.x soh pra n causar confusoes)

**Sasame:** Me tragam bandagens e algodão! RÁPIDO!! **-se abaixou-** Bakudou #1! SAI!!

Sasame paralisou os músculos do sensei para evitar mais sangramento, com a ajuda de outros dois alunos eles removeram os braços do hollow, que sumiram logo em seguida que foram jogados no chão, enquanto isso um dos hollows que voavam jogou um sensei para longe e passou a atacar a barreira causando pânico entre os alunos e preocupação aos instrutores e o diretor. Liria olhando o hollow atacar ficou de guarda baixa e foi acertada pelas costas por outro hollow que havia um dos senseis desmaido em sua mão esquerda, ela caiu em direção ao chão demorando um pouco para se lavantar.

**Liria:** Ugh.. desgraçado..!

Liria tentava se manter em pé segurando a foice com a mão direita e a esquerda em seu ombro.

**Estudante:** Como ela pode estar cansada desse jeito? Foi apenas um golpe! **-série se comentário do tipo-**

**Sasame:** Experimente levar um golpe de um hollow daquele tamanho nas costas.. **-falava enquanto enfaixava o sensei-** Não falem antes de não saberem o que está havendo, ela está la fora ajudando a proteger cada um de vocês, então faça um favor e calem a boca, vocês tiram a concentração.. **-friamente causando silêncio entre os alunos-**

O hollow que estava atacando a barreira, agora com uma asa ferida devido as bolas de fogo lançadas em sua direção tentava contra-atacar, Liria se esforçou e usou shunpo para aparecer atrás do hollow que agora estava apertando o sensei em suas mãos, ela tentou acerta-lo mas ele colocou o senei em sua frente e Liria parou o ataque e bloquiou o soco que o hollow havia lhe desferido. Liria tentou contra-atacar mas o hollow ameaçou acertar o sensei.

**Liria:** Maldito.. é como se soubesse que eu não atacaria.. **-rapidamente olhou para a flor que estava quase desabrochando-** Heh.. mesmo não estando completa..

Liria rapidamente movimentou a force horizontalmente e uma onda negra que ofuscava a luz saiu de sua lâmina, porém ela sumiu a poucos metros do hollow que havia sido surpreendido, Liria aproveitou a chance e novamente usou shunpo e conseguiu derrotar o quarto hollow, restando agora três e o hollow gigante que alargava o portal. O número estava em vantagem ainda para os shinigamis, porém a força dos hollows compensavam.

**Diretor:** _Alguma coisa séria está para acontecer.. qual a razão de hollows desse rank atacar a escola?! E ainda temos que nos preocupar com o Grande que está tentando passar pelo portal._

A batalha foi se desenrolando até restarem apenas três shinigamis e três hollows, nisso o Grande que estava no portal havia colocado sua cabeça no portal e aberto sua boca carregando uma espécie de bola de energia.

**Diretor:** _Se levarmos um cero de um Grande estaremos todos mortos.._

Enquanto isso Liria finalizava outro dos hollows.

**Liria:** Agora faltam apenas dois e o grandão ali.. **-perdendo o equilíbro-** Droga.. eu não vou aguentar por muito tempo.. **-olhando para a flor desabrochada por completo e dando um sorriso falso-** Heh.. não foi uma boa hora pra estar completa.. **-tentando se levantar-** Ugh..

Os estudantes começaram a gritar em pânico conforme a bola crescia, que atraiu a atenção de todos, os shinigamis tentavam chegar perto do Grande mas eram impedidos por ataques dos hollows restantes.

**Liria: **_Onde está o esquadrão.. quando KaYa disse que haveria um ataque não imaginei que fosse tão grande.._ **-em pé-** _Agora é tudo ou nada.. não vou conseguiu refletir aquele cero e os outros estão ocupados.. o único jeito é.. _

Liria correu em direção ao Grande e começou a girar a foice formando um grande círculo negro, quando bruscamente movimentou o círculo se desmanchou e a onda tomou o formato da lâmina da foice, ao chegar ao portal e ficar de frente com o Grande e a bola de energia, não achando nenhum modo de acertar o Grande sem passar pelo Cero antes, Liria chocou a lâmina da foice contra o cero, causando uma explosão, os shinigamis que lutavam contra os hollows usaram shunpo para fugir da área que chegou até a barreira do diretor, porém só a quebrou e o portal havia sumido quando a explosão havia acabado.

Alguns estudantes estavam em choque, outros desmaiaram, o diretor junto com outros shinigamis procuravam por pessoas feridas porém nenhuma, os shinigamis que desmaiaram na batalha foram socorridos.

**Sasame: **LIRIA?! CADÊ VOCÊ?! **-mexia entre os escombros- **LIRIA!!

Sasame gritava porém sabia que ela não responderia, pensou que estaria inconsciente para não pensar no pior, os shinigamis que lutaram junto com ela ajudaram a procurar. Em um canto escuro da escola, uma bela mulher de pele escura e cabelos roxos carregava Liria que estava com KaYa em sua bainha, Sasame por reflexo olhou para o canto e pensou ter visto algo, ao olhar para o chão encontrou Liria e gritou para avisar a todos.

* * *

As horas se passaram e no começo da noite, depois de muito papel preenchido, era costume que a maioria dos shinigamis incluindo taichous e fuku-taichous aparecerem no bar para beber alguma coisa ou simplesmente para jogar tempo fora.

**Rangiku:** Eh.. então vocês vão vir comigo amanha visitar a Liria? - perguntou para Renji e Shuuhei, que estavam do seu lado enquanto os outros nem tinham escutado devido ao barulho.

Os dois ficaram sem respostas.

**Rangiku:** Ah.. não vão me dizer que estão com vergonha? Renji você já beijou ela..

**Renji:** FOI ELA QUEM ME BEIJO!! - o lugar inteiro havia escutado e todos começaram a encarar Renji que estava corando, e uma mesa apenas de garotas riam sobre o comentário feito: "é o que ele sempre diz.." agora, os outros fuku-taichous da mesa com excessão de Yachiru passavam a escutar a conversa entre os três.

**Rangiku:** Bah.. e você Shuuhei? Quem gosta de você é ela.. quem tem que ficar sem jeito é ela.. além do mais ela parece ser uma pessoa compreensiva, **-copo quebrando do nada-** fora que ela desmaia.. eu duvido ela tentar algo.. pelo menos por agora..

**Shuuhei:** Não é isso, nem conhecemos ela direito.. **-Renji com uma coxa de frango afirmando-**

**Rangiku:** E daí? Ninguém conhecia ninguém aqui no início! Veja só onde chegamos, e agora estamos num bar comendo e bebendo de graça!** -batendo as mãos na mesa e em seguindo levantando, os outros shinigamis olharam e copiaram fazendo uma ola- **(N/A: uahuahauhu fizeram na minha escola esses dias e eu pensei em por xD)

**Shuuhei:** Bom.. entao eu vou, eu já estou de folga obrigatoriamente mesmo.. **-Rangiku rindo-** E eu que pensei que Tousen-taichou ia mudar de idéia após hoje..

* * *

As horas foram passando, Liria permanecia dormindo na enfermaria, Sasame havia voltado para o dormitório, e o bar esvaziava conforme as horas passavam.

* * *

Bom x.x razao por ter demorado.. a porcaria da telefonica deu problema e eu fiquei sem net T-T s.. eu sobrevivi! review se quiser.. ateh \o/


End file.
